


Guiding the Way

by bulletvenom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Destiel - Freeform, Heaven, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Sad, guiding the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletvenom/pseuds/bulletvenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm ready, Cas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guiding the Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing an indirect Destiel fic, so i found this pretty interesting. Basically, Dean is badly injured & it's his time, so Cas is designated the angel to take him to heaven. This whole fic cam from the idea that when we die and go to heaven, our spirit is guided by angels, or specifically, our guardian angel. Feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, anything. (Kudos are always great, too ;))

“Dean, please,” Sam pleaded, tears threatening to form in his eyes.

“Sammy, I don’t want to let go,” The elder brother’s eyes glistened, the emerald colour highlighted by tears. For every word he fought, and for every breath he gave his focus.

“Hey, Dean. It’s okay. It’s alright. I promise,” Sam knew it was time, he knew he’d have to let go. He watched streaks of crimson glide over his brother’s face.

“I can’t go yet, Sam. I can’t leave you. Not now.”

“It’s okay, Dean. If you want to fight, fight. I’m here. It’s okay.”

“I’m so tired, Sammy.”

“I know. Maybe it’s time for you to rest. We’ll both be okay. It will all be okay, Dean,” tears now ran down his face, splashing onto Dean’s shirt. He had done this before. He was trained to deal with death. So why was it so hard now?

Sam watched as his brother’s chest heaved with the heaviness of his sigh. Dean closed his eyes for a moment, and Sam hoped he would have the will to open them again.

“Do you think it’s time for me to go?” This was weird to Sam. Dean never relied on other people’s ideas or opinions. This was a different situation.

Sam struggled to find the right words. He didn’t want to force his brother to think a certain way.

“Sammy?” Dean interrupted his thoughts. Sam couldn’t tell if Dean actually had a question, or if he just wanted to know he was there.

“Yeah, Dean?”

Dean hummed, “Just checkin’”

“Don’t worry, Dean. I’m –“ Sam was interrupted by a bright light followed by the familiar, “Hello, Dean.”

“Cas,” Dean sighed. Sam could tell Dean was trying. Trying to open his eyes, trying to see his angel.

“It’s okay, Dean. I’m here to guide you.”

The younger brother could feel Dean relax in his arms. “Guide me where?” Dean’s voice was low and hushed. Each word was slurred, and vowels were almost nonexistent.

“To heaven, Dean. I’m here to guide you to heaven.” Cas knelt next to Dean, preparing to take the pain. Sam crouched over his brother, willing the angel to stop.

“Cas?” Dean was losing the fight, and it was evident.

“Yes, Dean?”

“It’s my time isn’t it?”

“It is, Dean.”

“Okay.” They were all silent for a few minutes, each one probably thankful for the peace.

“Hey, Sammy? I want you to have Baby,” Dean said, breaking the silence.

“You sure, Dean?” Sam’s eyes were blurred, his tears becoming a constant waterfall flowing down his cheeks.

“Mmhmm.” Dean paused in order to regain his strength. He willed himself to open his eyes, slowly looking at both his brother and his angel.

“Dean, we’ll all be okay,” Sam cried. Dean looked to his younger brother. His little brother, his pride and joy, his best friend. How could he leave him?

Sam could sense what he was thinking. He knew his brother like the monsters they fought. He had looked up to him his whole life. Sam memorized everything about him; he wanted to be just like him. Could he really let him go?

“Sam, Imma be your guardian angel, mkay? I’m not gonna leave you. You’re my baby brother, Sammy,” Dean had used all of his energy for his brother. Nothing had changed.

“Okay, Dean. I believe you. Okay,” Sam’s whole body was shaking, and he was forcing himself to hold back the sobs that threatened to come out.

“Mkay. I’m ready now, Cas,” With that, he put his hand on Dean’s chest, willing his spirit up. Sam watched the angel disappear as he felt Dean’s body go limp.

 

Sam and Dean had been to heaven before, but not like this. It had been in an instant, and he was back with Sam. This time, Dean saw nothing, but he could feel. He could feel his angel’s hand gripping him like it did when he was raised from perdition. He could feel time losing its existence, his body flowing through it. It was all so slow, dragging on forever. But it was faster than he could imagine.

He could feel everything and nothing. It felt like his chest could cave in at any second, that he could vaporize into thin air. He was falling and flying and floating; everything hurt but everything held peace. He focused on Cas’ hand; the same hand that raised him from perdition. The same hand that held his gun, the same hand that would rest on his shoulder as he talked. This was the hand that Cas used to hold Dean’s face, the hand that would glide over his chest as he sighed. He could see every memory, feel every feeling and yet there was nothing. Everything began to stop and everything began to start. He was achingly relieved and couldn’t bear to stand this. H was tired and he was hurt, and he just wanted to sleep. Dean closed his eyes and – 

“Hey, Dean.”


End file.
